A Fishy Story
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Family Klaine! It's a sad day in the Hummel-Anderson household when Kurt and Blaine's daughter's fish dies.


AN- This is a present for Shawnna. Because I always write Lauren fics. So, in my head, Kurt and Blaine will have two kids. A boy named Logan (I thought of the name before I read Dalton and I can't change it because it is ingrained in my brain) who looks just like Blaine (because he was via surrogate) and a girl named Hannah, who has Kurt's eyes (because he was the sperm doner for that surrogate). They're two years apart.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Kurt's head shoots up and he exchanges a terrified look with Blaine.

"Papa!"

Kurt drops whatever dishes he's holding and the newspaper rustles as it falls to the table, both men sprinting down the hallway, into the last room on the right.

Hannah Hummel-Anderson stands in front of her fish tank; her blonde hair is a tangled mess, proof that she just rolled out of bed, and her glasz eyes (courtesy of Kurt's genetics) are fixed on the glass. She's frowning deeply and only looks up with her daddies walk in.

"Hedwig won't wake up," she sniffles.

Kurt's eyes dart to the fish, floating belly up and exchanges a look with his husband. Blaine bites his lower lip; they hadn't gotten around to having that talk with Hannah just yet. She's only five and they're not ready to expose her just yet.

Kurt sighs and picks her up gently. "Hannah, sweet-pea, we gotta talk."

He sits down on the bed, his daughter nestled in his lap and Blaine quickly sits next to him.

"Honey, sometimes…fishes get old. Like, really old. And then they get really tired and they go to sleep. Forever."

"Why?"

"Because when the fish gets really tired, he just doesn't have the strength to stay awake."

"Why?"

"Because…he just can't."

"But…Hedwig isn't old," Hannah protests. "I've only had her for three weeks!"

Kurt looks lost so Blaine gallantly steps up. "Remember when we watched Lion King?" Hannah nods. "And Mufasa didn't wake up?" Another nod. "Well, sweetie, that's what happened to Hedwig. She…doesn't have to be old."

"Did she get stamped on?" Hannah sniffles.

"No, Hannah," Kurt soothes quietly. "She's just…"

"Whoa. Hannah, your fish died."

Kurt and Blaine both glare at the door where their oldest child, Logan, stands. His eyes are, like his sister's were, fixed on the fish tank. Unlike his sister, his face shows a speck of curiosity. He looks just like Blaine, same curly black hair and same hazel eyes.

"Logan!" Kurt hisses. "We are trying to be sensitive."

Logan blinks. "Why? Just flush it and roll."

"Flush it?" Hannah squeaks. "Don't flush Hedwig!"

Blaine grabs her around the waist as she all but flies out of Kurt's lap. He tugs her onto his own and drops a kiss on her head.

"You can't flush her!" Hannah protests. "That's where all the stinky stuff goes!"

"Hedwig won't go to the stinky stuff," Blaine tells her. "She'll go to fishy Heaven."

Hannah blinks up at him. "Where?"

"Fishy Heaven. It's where all the fishes go when they get really tired. It's the size of a planet, so it's really big, and they swim around all day in giant castles. Like the one you got Hedwig but a gajillion times bigger!"

"That sounds nice…" Hannah whispers. "But…I wanna say goodbye…"

Kurt smiles softly. "Why don't we have a funeral for Hedwig?"

"What's a funnel?"

"A _funeral_ is a thing that people have to say goodbye when someone goes to sleep. Everyone dresses in all black and they say nice words and then they…"

"Flush?"

Logan chokes down a laugh that quickly dies when Blaine shoots him a look. Kurt hides a smile.

"Yes, sweetheart."

Hannah nods. "Okay. Let's do that."

Blaine stands and gently picks up the tank. "I'll go get Hedwig ready. Why don't you get dressed, hun?"

"I'll help you pick out something super special," Kurt promises.

"Okay," she turns to her brother. "Will you dress up too?"

Logan opens his mouth to protest but Kurt shoots him a look almost identical to the one from Blaine earlier. He sighs.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Kurt runs a hand through his hair as he walks towards his bedroom. A noise in the bathroom stops him. He notices the door is closed and cocks his head to the side. Hannah is in her room, trying on the third dress Kurt picked out for her (after having a lengthy conversation about the importance of fashion and why suits and ties are a 'no') and Logan is pouting in his room like any seven year old who thought he was cooler than what his sister wanted.<p>

So, the only plausible person in that bathroom is Blaine. But, that doesn't make sense because they have a private bathroom and this one is for the kids only. Kurt knocks once and, when he doesn't hear an answer, cautiously opens the door.

His mouth drops.

Blaine somehow managed to find all the black sheets they had in the house and hung them up all over the room, creating a morbid atmosphere. The lights are on their dimmest setting available and Blaine is hunched over the sink, glue bottles and tape spread out on the surface. Kurt walks closer.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Blaine jumps a little and grins at his husband dearly. "Nothing."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Spill."

Blaine sighs, caught, and steps away from the sink. Sitting atop the porcelain was a shoebox. Inside, Kurt can see, Blaine used an older pillow case as makeshift padding and even added a pillow. Kurt's eyebrows rise because, hello, wasn't he the craftsman in the family? But, then, recognition hits.

"You made a coffin."

Blaine shrugs sheepishly. "You said we would have a funeral."

"For a _fish,_ Blaine. I was just going to put it in a little box and flush it when Hannah went back to her room. You are taking this way out of proportion."

The shorter man mumbles something that sounds like 'Pavarotti' and Kurt's eyes narrow because hey. Not cool. But he groans a little and walks closer to the sink.

"Do you need help?"

Blaine kisses his cheek and snuggles closer. "Thanks, babe."

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Andersons manage to cram themselves together in the bathroom. The shoebox sits on top of the toilet and Hannah requests that her daddies sing Hedwig's favorite song ('Under the Sea' and Blaine does a wonderful job of turning the tune somber) before anything else.<p>

"Would you like to say a couple words, Hannah?" Kurt asks.

She shakes her head and buries her face in Blaine's leg. Her papa gently picks her up and hugs her tightly.

"Would you like me to?" Kurt asks.

Hannah nods, then buries her head once more, this time in Blaine's shoulder. Kurt clears his throat, Logan tugs at his tie and Blaine shifts Hannah's weight a little.

"Hedwig was a great fish. I still remember the day Hannah walked into the store and we went to the fish tanks. And she pointed into the tank and said, 'I want that one' and the worker got a net and grabbed the fish. Before she could take it out, Hannah said, 'No. Not that one. _That _one.' We spent a half-hour in that store before the worker finally grabbed the fish Hannah wanted."

Hannah peaks up and giggles. Because she remembers the frustrating looks on the worker's face and daddy's death glare that basically promised a yelling match if she didn't do exactly as his daughter wanted.

"Then, Hannah picked out a giant castle for Hedwig to live in. And Papa convinced her to give her fish a Harry Potter name…"

"Didn't have to work hard," Blaine says quietly, grinning.

"And," Kurt falters for a moment, thinking of something to say, "And Hedwig lived a very happy life with you, Hannah."

Hannah smiles softly and wipes at her nose with her arm. Kurt flinches but lets it go (until later, when he'll attack that arm with hand sanitizer and soap) as she gently wiggles her legs, signaling to Blaine to let her down.

"Can we flush Hedwig now?" she asks.

"No!"

Kurt and Blaine's heads both whip towards Logan. Both so concerned with how their daughter was taking it, they totally terribly neglected their son. He has tears in his eyes and he is staring at the coffin sadly.

"We don't have to flush Hedwig! She was the coolest fish ever. Sometimes, when Hannah wasn't home, I'd go in her room and watch her float around and-and-and she can't be dead!"

Bewildered, Kurt quickly moves to pull Logan into his arms, patting his back soothingly. "It's ok, kiddo. Shh, it's okay."

Hannah walks over and pulls on her brother's hand until he looks at her. She wraps her little arms around him and he hugs back.

"Hedwig has to go to fishy Heaven now, Logan. So she can rest!"

Logan sniffles but nods. "Fine."

"Wanna flush her together?"

"Sure."

Kurt places a hand over his heart, his other searching for Blaine's, their fingers intertwining as they watch their darling children gently remove Hedwig from her coffin and place her in the toilet ('Don't touch the water, kids!'). Then, they both put them hand on the flusher and press down.

They're all quiet as the toilet flushes. Then Hannah turns to Logan.

"Wanna go play?"

"Okay."

They walk out of the room hand-in-hand and Kurt sighs happily as Blaine comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Today was an emotional day," Kurt mutters.

Blaine chuckles softly. "I'll say. I'll get the kids out of those clothes. You clean up in here?"

Kurt tilts his head to capture Blaine's lips in a quick kiss. "Okay. Love you."

Blaine smiles. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt goes to pick Logan and Hannah up from school. Hannah shows him a picture she drew of Hedwig in fishy Heaven while Logan denies anything happened yesterday.<p>

They clamber into the car, and when they get home, Kurt notices Blaine's car in the driveway. Which is weird because he usually works on Mondays.

He gets his answer the second they walk inside and Blaine is standing next to a giant Aquarium, beaming broadly.

"Whoa!" their kids chorus gleefully, rushing over to look.

"Blaine, what did you do?" Kurt asks patiently.

"Well, the kids were so torn up about Hedwig…I tried to help."

"With a huge Aquarium…"

"We each have our own fish!" Blaine exclaims.

Kurt opens his mouth to argue more. But then he takes in the look on each of his family members' faces and just shakes his head.

"I wanna name mine Hermione!" Hannah exclaims, pointing to a brown fish.

"Mine will be Dumbledore!" Logan says. "Because he looks like he has a beard."

"How about you, Papa?" Hannah asks.

Blaine pretends to think. "I think I'll name mine...Harry of course!"

Hannah giggles and Logan looks over his shoulder at Kurt.

"How about you daddy?"

Kurt looks at the last fish left, a goldfish and smiles slightly. "I'll have to complete the set. I'll name him Ron."

Hannah stands on her tiptoes and kisses Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, Papa."

"Yeah," Logan grins. "Thanks, Pops."

Kurt's smile widens as he embraces Blaine from behind, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"You're a genius," he whispers into his ear.

"That's why you married me," Blaine assures him.

"You do realize when they die, we're screwed."

"We'll just buy more," Blaine shrugs. "And name them after the next generation."

Kurt chuckles and pulls Blaine closer. They lean their heads together and sigh in contentment, watching their children marvel at the bigger fish home. The larger castle in the corner, the giant pirate ship in the very middle and the skull rock near the front.

Because this is their family. And it's just perfect.

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you liked!<p> 


End file.
